Bombing Run
The Bombing Run is a Scorestreak in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Multiplayer The Bombing Run appears in mutliplayer an a 725 point scorestreak by default, and is unlocked at level 27. When the Bombing Run is activated, the player must choose which area the Bombing Run will fly over (when the outline is red, it cannot be activated there due to an obstruction). The Bombing Run will then drop bombs in a linear pattern over the selected area. It functions similarly to the Rolling Thunder from Call of Duty: Black Ops. The aircraft used for the Bombing Run are of the A-10 VTOL Variant. The Bombing Run is exceptionally powerful, as the explosions can kill players that are even entrenched within interior strongholds. Additionally, the Bombing Run allows for a teammate to provide offensive support without the need of an additional module. The friendly teammate controls a guided missile dropped from the plane, similar to a Missile Strike. The Flares module is somewhat of a waste to use, as they're aren't many players who would try to shoot down the Bombing Run, and risking their lives in the process. Shooting down a Bombing Run plane is more difficult than other aircraft, as they move through the map fairly quickly. The most effective way to shoot it down is locking on to it from the front as soon as it enters the map. After deploying its payload, the plane will accelerate and outrun any rockets. The Stealth module acts as a makeshift Stealth Bomber, and can potentially net extra kills for players reliant on the announcer. The Additional Bomber is an expensive module to use, but is essentially granting double the explosive power than normal, and can prove to be among the deadliest of scorestreaks in the game. The Care Packages module makes the bomber act as an Emergency Airdrop, deploying three Care Packages instead of bombs. Adding the Additional Bomber module will double the amount of Care Packages to six. Though this makes the scorestreak much more expensive, the number of rewards dropped can overwhelm an enemy team if shared amongst the team. Using Danger Close on the Bombing Run is a questionable idea, as the power of a Bombing Run is already immense. Some may see that there's no point to increase the already great firepower of the Bombing Run, but some may find a devastating output using Danger Close. Modules Exo Survival In Exo Survival, the Bombing Run can be obtained from Orbital Care Packages that drop when the player fills the Support Drop meter. It is helpful for clearing enemies at the start of a round, as long as the player knows what direction the enemies are heading, and is helpful against A.S.T.s. To know what direction the enemies are heading, however, the player would need to activate an UAV, so the enemies are shown on the minimap. Otherwise the player must guess where they are heading, wait until an UAV is activated, or use it on an A.S.T. One important detail to note about the Bombing Run is that it does not have any scorestreak modules that the player can buy, and is the only scorestreak in Exo Survival to be like this (excluding the Orbital Care Packages, which are obtained in a different way). Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Survival Scorestreaks